Chapter 372
Breakthrough is the 372nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Lisanna and Natsu heading off to locate Mirajane, Erza confronts the now-chained Kyôka, learning of Tartaros' plan to rid the world of Magic so that they can be with Zeref. Taking advantage of Erza's confusion, Kyôka breaks free and the two fight, Erza striking the Demon with a huge spear. Outside, the Fairy Tail members wonder how to get into Cube, with Erza suddenly busting a huge hole through the side of the headquarters during her fight, allowing them to enter. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lisanna separate, with Natsu encountering Zeref. Summary With Kyôka now chained up against the wall where Erza was moments ago, Erza, Lisanna and Natsu begin to interrogate the Demon, asking her where Elfman and Mirajane are. Stating that she knows nothing of Elfman, Kyôka does tell the group where to find Mirajane, and Natsu and Lisanna decide to go looking for her, leaving Kyôka at the mercy of Erza. Her sword pointed at Kyôka's neck, Erza asks what the previous vibration of the building meant, with Kyôka revealing to her that the guild succeeded in unsealing Face; Erza asks if they did so by killing Jellal, though Kyôka replies that they found another way, and that Jellal is alive. Erza continues by demanding to know the Dark Guild's goals, Kyôka stating that they want to eradicate all Magic in the world so that they can return to Zeref's place. As Erza ponders the meaning of this, Kyôka's claw-like fingers suddenly extend, slicing through the shackles binding her as she states Erza was silly for assuming Magic-binding cuffs would work on Curses. Slashing out at Erza, Kyôka is swiftly kicked in the face, Erza asking why she and her friends choose to blindly follow Zeref: Kyôka replies that they are all Zeref's children, born from his books and therefore loving of their creator. The two exchange further blows, Erza stating that people can chose to believe in whatever they like; Kyôka responds that a mere human could never understand their ways. Suddenly, Erza raises her sword and begins to Requip, surging forward to skewer Kyôka with a humongous spear as she states that humans have their own faiths too. Meanwhile, on UnderCube, the members of Fairy Tail brutally engage Tartaros forces, becoming degraded by the number of troops they have to face, as well as the fact that they are being forced to hang back due to the injured members Cana was forced to bring along to protect from the guild explosion. At the back of the group, Elfman silently blames himself and apologizes once more, though Cana swiftly berates him, telling him to fight if he has time to whine. As they continue their battles, the group note that they have no idea how to get to the top of Cube, as the gravity field is stopping them from flying, and the Tartaros troops stopping them from advancing. Angry, Makarov cries out over the fact that they still haven't found an entrance, when suddenly the ground beneath their feet bursts open, Erza flying through with Kyôka still on the receiving end of her spear. Confused by her sudden appearance, the guild's attention is is quickly drawn to the giant hole Erza has created, as they realize she has just made an entrance for them to breach the headquarters through. Concurrently, inside the headquarters, the searching Natsu and Lisanna are found by a group of Tartaros troops. Telling Lisanna to go ahead and find Mirajane, Natsu turns to engage the men. Leaping towards them, Natsu swiftly knocks the troops back, revelling in the fact that he can use his Magic once more. However, as he prepares for more attacks, the walls and floors suddenly turn black, the falling troops freezing in thin air. Questioning what is happening, Natsu hears a voice congratulating him and turns to see Zeref standing behind him, the Dark Mage welcoming him to his bookshelf, Tartaros. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka (started) *Fairy Tail Invades Cube (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Lion, Leo * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * ** ** ** *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} *Rainbow Fire ( Reinbō Faia) * **Immobilization Magic * **Immobilization Magic Spells used * * *Solid Script: Stone * |Aisu Gaizā}} * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) Armors used *Piercing Armor Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} * * Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Lion Key Navigation